The long and hard adventures of Fappy Bird
by X-masterofthedarkunderworld-X
Summary: Fappy Bird has had it with his extremely large erection so with determination, he flaps and faps away through the pipes to find the cure for his boner and indeed he does find "a cure". contains graphic nudity, graphic scenes, a sad death of a memorable character, and lemon.(#NeverForgetCroco) Co-Written by a molting moltres


Fappy bird stares off into the moonlight. The night is filled with the infuriating sound of his faps and flaps. Even when he's not flying, he can still feel the agonizing impact of pipes in his face. Everyday was a struggle for sanity. The only was to end it all was not death but to overcome the pipes and his erection. He had been accustomed to the pipe patterns but his erection always got in the way and then cause his downfall. His erection had gotten in the way of many things since puberty. The only way to rid himself of the 12 inch curse is to finally have intercourse. He has no one in mind to have intercourse with as all there is in his 2-D world is Fappy Crocodile and other male copies of himself. Fappy desired a passionate, loving, heterosexual relationship. He was not only looking for sex, he was looking for his soul mate. If she can handle his massive erection, then that is a bonus. Fappy bird prayed for a inexperienced game maker to create a female version of him, that way she'll have many things in common with him. Sadly, no male game designer would dare create a female character for a popular game. Fappy heard tales of a castle that lies beyond the pipes. He decided to pursue the end of the green nightmare in hopes of finding a woman.

To prepare for the long struggle, he packed a lot of hand lotion and tissue paper to make his erection less of a hindrance. He also packed heavy duty trash bags since condoms his size are hard to come by. Hefty (not sponsored) bags were the best heavy duty bags to eliminate the odor and provide durable strength Fappy Bird set off to the Pipes, hoping he will finally get past them all, but it seems that you cannot get passed 15 pipes. He kept trying to surpass the 15th pipe, then in one attempt, Fappy crocodile came (in both ways) and he pushed Fappy bird through that 15th pipe. Doing so caused Fappy crocodile to fall to his death. Fappy bird: "CROCO NO!" Croco went down with a mighty crash only to be respawned at the beginning to relive his painful life. Fappy, being distracted, began to fall, but fell into a pipe, entering a strange realm. Fappy bird was shocked that his friend croco, who was a meaningful character to the plot, died and surprised that this strange realm was pipe-less which he's not used to. He flapped his way through the emptiness. There seemed to be no end until he saw a long hall in his path. The floors were black and white checkered pattern, there were large, velvet drapes hanging from the high walls, and a long, narrow, red carpet in the center of the floor which seemed to lead him to a corridor.

Fappy bird oozing with curiosity and his erection itching in excitement, he went down to the corridor the find a room with a radiant, ditzy blonde in a rather tattered pink dress. She wore a tiara on her head meaning she must be of royalty. Fappy Bird flew down, inches away from her. He asked for her name. She simply giggled and said "Peach." "I've been waiting months for someone to reach my castle and you're my first visitor", said the peach girl. "The stories were true!" Exclaimed Fappy bird. Peach, with a concerned look on her face, said, "You're not quite what I expected from a visitor." She looked from his beak to his massive erection and sighed a bit. Fappy bird, astonished by the beauty, tried to gather the courage to ask her about his issue. "Excuse me, um, I have this problem that i need help with", Fappy bird said, and his erection grew another inch surprisingly. Peach saw the growth and turned bright red. "I understand, but it would not work due to your...state. Or shall I say species," she said in a panicked tone. Fappy Bird bowed his head a tear fell from his cheek to his erection to the floor. As the tear hit the floor, a ray of light shone upon Fappy from the nothingness above him. His body changed before Princess Peach's eyes! He became a man with a large 14in erection. Fappy bird became Fappy man who now plays sports and can be abusive at times. Fappy man wore a canary yellow shirt and a tight pair of skinny jeans for more emphasis on his massive bulge. The sight of Fappy man brought excitement to peach as she thought he might be the right man for her. Peach threw herself into the embrace of Fappy Man, leaving space between them due to the extremely large bulge. Peach whispers to Fappy man, "how's the human body?" "It's stiff and less comfortable, I don't think i can get used to it", said Fappy man. "I'll teach you how to be human", said peach. "Now remove your garments". As peach said this, she began slowly tossing away her own royal clothing one by one. Fappy Man hesitantly removed his clothing, leaving him in his boxers. The build of his body was semi-muscular, yet appealing. His boxers seemed to float above his crotch due to his erection, Princess Peach stood on her tip toes to kiss him. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity in a passionate kiss that will begin the long night.

"Now climb onto my bed", said peach. "And show me your large problem". Fappy man laid down on peach's bed, removing his boxers. "I feel very cold" he said. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm" said peach and she climbed on top of Fappy man to where their faces meet to kiss. "I-I've never done anything like this", stammered Fappy Man. Peach smiled and said "I know, but I'll show you." As they kissed, Peach led Fappy's hand to her chest and left him to do as he pleased. Fappy man's felt around peach's perky chest, which is nothing he has felt before. His erection is growing larger and he wondered if this "treatment" is helping at all. "My erection is getting worse" Said Fappy man. "We're just getting started" said peach as she sat on top of Fappy man to where her pure rear end meet his lengthy manhood. She blushed a bit and felt she underestimated the length of his erection. Fearing of getting right into his "treatment", she shuffled towards the end of the bed and leaned downward. Fappy man felt a new kind of sensation in his manhood. It wasn't pain like usual. But it was pleasure and excitement. He wished he had the hefty bag with him right now. Peach opened wide and tried to handle the large now 15 inch penis. Her big mouth usually handles things this size. Inch by inch, she sucked in, swallow, then took in another inch while Fappy man's love constantly comes onto peach. Peach sucked the erection dry to where Fappy man can hardly produce anymore juice. The erection's size decreased and when peach noticed this, she began to feel disappointment that things would end so soon. Disappointment began to fade when she realized she should value the moment.

She mounted herself on top of Fappy's penis and gasped as she felt it go inside of her. Once settled, Fappy began to thrust slowly and gently. Peach moaned with pleasure and asked for more. Fappy went faster and his entire body filled with pleasure and a feeling of relief in his lower areas with each thrust. The erection went back to being large again, but Fappy man didn't care. He felt pure ecstasy and he didn't want to stop. He gathered all his strength to release remaining seeds into peach. The velocity and the rate of injection the sperm were going at was astounding to peach and she could feel her womb fill up with seeds. Peach had never felt anything like it and she loved it. She moved off of the bed and rested her hands onto the bed and stood. Fappy went over and inserted his erection into her rear and began again. Peach bit her lip and held back each sound from escaping her. Fappy maneuvered one hand to her womanly part and the other stayed on her hips. The hand that was on peach's womanhood thrusted its index finger in and out her opening while Fappy's erection pumped into her rear end causing peach to be overwhelmed in pleasure. She thought nothing could be better than this feeling of ecstasy. Fappy pulled out his erection and came onto her back. She turned around and laid onto the bed. Fappy kneeled at the side of the bed and moved his head toward her womanhood. Fappy noticed that her vagina was drenched in his cum and her cum as well. He licked all over her female opening and he tasted the mixture of both their excretions. It tasted like tangerines. As Fappy licked firmly on peach's pussy. There was a loud opening of the front door to the castle. "Oh Peachy, I'm home" said a loud, heavy voice. "Oh shit, bowser is back" said peach. "You must leave before he finds you." "What about you" said Fappy. "I'll be fine, I'm used to the abusive pleasure i get from him." "Okay then" then Fappy gave peach a good bye kiss, then suddenly the bedroom door opens. Bowser comes in with a whip, a strap, handcuffs, and hand lotion.


End file.
